


【龙tory】Midnight（R）

by kitaseyoo



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaseyoo/pseuds/kitaseyoo
Summary: 2015年第一次写的车，很菜，补档。





	【龙tory】Midnight（R）

※肉出没。第一次写肉，慎入，真心慎入。  
※接下来的文章，如果没有特别标示，设定一概是龙TORY已经交往很多年。熟悉的人（队员，公司）知道，其他人不知道。

midnight 

n. 午夜，半夜。

午夜。

Bigbang，巡回演唱会顺利落幕的庆功派对，正在进行中。

BGM播放得不紧不慢，明暗交替的彩色灯光暧昧般扫过每一张蠢&蠢&欲&动的脸庞。一切都在明里暗里地顺畅进行着。

对于李胜贤而言，作为表现和发展自己的舞台，这样的派对正是再好不过的了。

李胜贤正与一位音乐制作人谈得风声水起。他凭借着自己拿手的社交口令，不费吹灰之力地将对方逗得捧腹大笑，此刻，更是因为模仿了某位艺人的舞蹈，那位制作人可正乐不可支地冲他比起大拇指呢！

李胜贤煞有介事般清了清嗓子，还没来得及勾起得意的笑容，突然间，一只带着许多纹身和装饰品的胳膊从自己的后方探来，明显没有控制力道地、狠狠地一把勾住他的脖子。

李胜贤被勒得一窒，大脑条件反射般闪过某种熟悉的预感。

而在那之后毫不客气贴上李胜贤后背的温热胸膛和在同时猛然席卷了鼻腔的嚣张酒气向李胜贤证明，他的预感，大概，可能，也许，真的是正确的。

李胜贤转过脑袋，猛然对上权志龙近在咫尺的双眼。

……BINGO。

队长大人的妆还没有卸，张扬的眼线肆意飞扬在眼角之间。半垂的眼皮上画着夸张的烟熏，再加上醉意在眸前蒙上的一层若有若无的薄薄水雾，涣散的视线，带着摄人魂魄的性&感。分明是个男人，却漂亮得令人如此窒息。

李胜贤失神了一秒。

在那之后他立刻反应了过来，边伸出手臂熟练地将软塌塌挂在他背上的权志龙扶正站好，边带着深深的无奈，叹息着开口：“哥，你喝多了……”

“胜利，尖叫！”权志龙完全没有听到李胜贤的话一般，兴奋地高高举起了握着酒杯的手臂，仰起下巴，仿佛演唱会现场般高声呼喊。

我擦！

李胜贤吓得一激灵，赶忙抬手去捂权志龙的嘴巴。可是已经来不及了。

人们的视线早已经齐刷刷地向这边射来。

对面的制作人目瞪口呆地盯着权志龙，那眼神，似乎已经把刚才还被李胜贤逗得不行的事情忘得一干二净。

「差一点点就要谈成的歌啊……」李胜贤忍不住皱着眉苦笑起来。

权志龙却在这时挣脱开了李胜贤捂住自己嘴巴的手掌。他猛地抬起手来，恶狠狠地捏住李胜贤的下巴，扬起脑袋，半眯着眼睛，边一寸寸靠近着将两人的距离逼近到咫尺，边醉醺醺地逼问李胜贤：“你为什么不尖叫？嗯？为什么不尖叫？尖叫！”

“……”

李胜贤求助般地抬起头，试图寻找其他队员的身影，然而除了些看热闹的工作人员和基本不认识的客人之外，竟然找不到任何一个可靠的熟人。

可怜的忙内在脑子里天人交战了一会儿，愁苦地叹了一口气，终于下定决心，忍痛割舍掉和这位难得一遇的制作人的合作机会，自己带自家队长大人回酒店去。于是李胜贤回过头，象征性地冲着依旧目不转睛盯着权志龙的制作人先生点头示意了一下，而后艰难地驾起群魔乱舞（？）的权志龙，一边安慰性地“好好好，啊—啊—你看啊哥，我尖叫了！”如此敷衍着小孩子般耍赖的权大明星，一边艰难地在众目睽睽下向着派对会场的后门挪去。

在等电梯的时候，李胜贤似乎听见权志龙模糊不清地说了些什么，但却没听清。他将脑袋往权志龙那边歪了歪：“啊？哥，你说什么？”

权志龙突然猛地抬起头，“啾”地在李胜贤凑近的脸颊上亲了一口。

“……”李胜贤，短暂失去语言能力。

权志龙眯着眼睛发出一阵低笑，再度将脑袋埋进李胜贤的肩窝里，不动了。

他没有看到，在那之后，李胜贤抿了抿嘴唇，再抿了抿，但最终还是忍不住垂下眼睛，带着无法掩饰的甜蜜，笑了起来。

好不容易挨到酒店的房间，关上大门，李胜贤放下权志龙，还没来得及松一口气，便被权志龙再次扣住手腕，带着几分不由分说的霸道，一把搂进怀里，紧紧抱住。

李胜贤已经不知道这是自己今天第几次叹气了，“哥，别——”

“胜利。”

李胜贤的心跳在黑暗中停了一拍。

权志龙揽着李胜贤的腰，迷迷糊糊地探头贴近恋人的耳侧，用带着醉意又满足无比的嗓音低声重复着呢喃：

“胜利……胜利……”

“……”

也许是因为权志龙周&身的酒味太过浓重，再也许是因为午夜前曾喝下的几杯白兰地的酒精迟迟地开始作祟。

李胜贤想，自己似乎也有些醉了。

平日里的自己是绝对不会主动的。

然而现在，李胜贤却着魔一般捧住权志龙的脸颊，侧头吻了上去。

明明是自己主动开始的亲吻，然而，在舌尖相触的瞬间，主导权却顷刻被权志龙轻易地夺去。带着醇厚酒气的舌与自己的纠缠在一块并激烈翻&搅着，理智好像也被酒精所点燃。身体在布料摩擦间不可抑制地愈发发烫，李胜贤感受到权志龙探进他衣服内侧在腰间和胸膛摩挲的手，呼吸开始变得局促。

上一次亲热，是什么时候的事情了？

两人因为工作关系不得不长期分居两地，即使是相聚也多是因为工作，假期更是少之又少。到了好不容易能够休息的时候，却又连睡觉也来不及，更别提做些什么了。

权志龙有好几次都表现出了强烈的不满，有时实在不愿忍耐了，甚至会不分场合地向李胜贤索吻，但十有八&九会被李胜贤以避嫌为由别扭地躲开。

李胜贤知道的，权志龙不开心。但面对自己宠溺的恋人以及无可回避的现实，却也无可奈何。

可是李胜贤也一样在忍耐。

因为性格的因素，他对于这份恋爱的表现，比起浪漫主义的权志龙，要谨慎低调许多。

但这并不代表他付出的感情就比权志龙少。

他对恋人的渴望和思念，不比权志龙少。

衣服在不知不觉之间早已被胡乱扒下丢到地上，黏&腻的亲吻彻底濡&湿了两人的嘴唇。权志龙侧过头，在对方一向敏感的脖颈上落下咬噬般的霸道吮&吻，李胜贤便难以抑制地发出了低低的喘息。

“……真可爱。”

权志龙忍不住叹息，带着无法掩藏的宠溺和笑意。即使是这样简单的字句，也让李胜贤不自觉地颤栗起来。

许久未曾发泄的胯下早已经完全勃&起，直直地向上挺立着。也许是多年以来的默契作祟，正当李胜贤忍不住探出手想要去抚&慰自己的欲&望时，却被权志龙制住了手腕。

李胜贤发出抗议的低吟。

“别急。”游刃有余般低声哄着，权志龙将李胜贤的手引导着探向自己的胯间。

……触摸&到了，比自己硬得还更加夸张的，对方的勃&起。

指腹只是碰到血管，就能感受到按捺的鼓动。轻轻拂过表面一下，权志龙就忍不住“啧”了一声，隐忍地皱紧了眉头。

“……真够夸张的啊，哥。”李胜贤故作沉稳地低笑了两声，然而手掌却已情不自禁地包覆上火热膨&胀的柱体，缓慢地上下动作着，抚&慰起来。

“感受到了？‘它’有多想你。”权志龙的声线因情&欲沾染上了几分喑哑，气息也因为对方的动作逐渐丧失了平稳。他抬手捧住李胜贤的后脑，探头让两人的额头贴靠在一块。另一侧的手则绕至身前，悄然覆上李胜贤的手背，引导着，将两人同样挺立的欲&望交叠到一起，以掌心堪堪拢握，开始了缓慢却又情&色无比的摩擦。

“……嗯、…”

彼此最为炽&热紧绷的欲&望每每因手的挪动而更加紧密地贴拢碰触，就会有一阵电击直窜背脊，激起无法抑制的甜腻呻&吟。敏感的皮肤下，两个鼓动。不知道是谁先溢了出来湿&滑了彼此，掺混到一块的黏稠液体显得炽&热异常，似乎就要因此灼伤。不经意间垂下了视线，然而两人腿&间的那片场景实在是过于淫&靡。即便是一瞬间的视觉刺&激也让快&感徒然地高涨，拌随着愈发快速而黏&腻的抚&弄，几乎就要达到顶峰。

李胜贤的眼前不知不觉聚集起了迷蒙的水雾，随着高&潮逼近，厚重得几乎要淌下泪来，嗓音也不自觉地沾染上了哭腔：“啊，志龙……！我、啊…！”

在私下相处的时候，李胜贤总会直接称呼权志龙的名字。如果被不清楚他们关系的别人听见，一定会教训李胜贤没大没小，但李胜贤依旧会执着不变。

因为，对于李胜贤而言，权志龙不是该相敬如宾的兄长，不是人前耀眼无比的大明星，更不是什么酒肉玩伴。

——是自己最最真实、最最亲密的爱人。

权志龙的瞳孔因为这样一声呜咽般的亲昵呼唤而猛然收缩，在李胜贤颤抖着发出解放的悲鸣之时，狠狠皱紧双眉，闷&哼着吻吮上对方的下唇，同样达到了顶峰。

在那之后因为脱力而踉跄着一同摔进床间的两人，松松垮垮地拥抱着彼此，来不及交换完亲热过后的第一个甜腻亲吻，甚至连腹上沾染的白色浑浊也没有清理干净，便因为过度的疲惫而很快沉入睡眠。

在半梦半醒间，李胜贤仿佛听到了权志龙的声音。短短的，三个字。

他闭着眼，抿起了笑容，轻声咕哝着回答。

“我也是。”

当然，在第二天起来之后，李胜贤队员理所应当地受到了洁癖成疾的队长大人的残忍对待。

——这都是后话了。

END


End file.
